Angel
by Ansleon
Summary: hanya Jungkook yang sebenarnya melihat Taehyung dari atas sana. -KookV-


_Im so lonely_

 _I need someone._

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terduduk merenung dikursi meja makan rumahnya, cukup lama dari pagi menjelang petang. Ia hanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Pikirannya bercampur, ia tidak bisa memisahkannya bahkan perasaanya pun sama.

Ia baru saja mendapatkan hal bahagia dari Jimin—sahabatnya, Jimin bilang dirinya lolos uji masuk _Universitas Seoul_. Ia bahagia tentu saja, tapi ia sedih seharusnya ia merayakan ini bersama dengan _kekasihnya_ yang berada diatas sana sekarang. Seharusnya _kekasihnya_ berada disampingnya dan mengucapkan selamat untuk dirinya, tapi ia tidak ada.

"Seharusnya kau disini Jungkook"

Taehyung menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Ia sungguh merindukan sosok kekasihnya yang sekarang berada diatas sana, menemani Tuhan. Ia marah, kesal, mengapa Tuhan sangat menyayangi Jungkook—kekasihnya. Kenapa Tuhan sangat menyayangi Jungkook? apa Jungkook pernah berbuat sesuatu? Ia mau Jungkooknya kembali.

Kembali _disisinya, memeluknya, mencium keningnya, menenangkannya._

Ia _sendirian_ sekarang. Bahkan disaat badai datang, tidak ada lagi sosok Jungkook yang menenangkan dirinya sambil memeluk hangat dirinya, itu sudah tidak ada. Sekarang ia hanya bisa meringkuk takut sendirian jika ada badai datang.

Ia butuh seseorang untuk menghapus air matanya sekarang dan memeluk dirinya hangat.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Jeon Jungkook"

.

.

 _Have a strength_

 _Youre not alone_

 _I always in your heart_

.

.

 _Ia melihatnya. Melihat sosok yang ia cintai menangis menyedihkan di meja makan rumah miliknya. Ia ingin memeluknya sekarang. Memeluk erat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan sekarang, menghapus air mata laknat yang turun dari mata indah miliknya._

 _Sosok yang dicintainya kini terlihat menyedihkan, seperti mayat hidup yang tidak ada harapan untuk hidup didunia. Sekarang sosok yang ia cintai itu sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan, bahkan hanya untuk memidahkan tangannya dari tempat satu ketempat yang lainnya._

 _"Ayolah Hyung, semangat sedikit. Kau terlihat menyedihkan"_

 _Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagiamana bisa ia meninggalkan sosok rapuh tinggal sendirian didunia yang sangat kejam ini? Ia merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling kejam didunia. Sosok yang ia cintai itu terus beranggapan bahwa dirinya ada disurga bersama dnegan Tuhan. Padahal dirinya ada didekatnya._

 _Memantau dirinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah tau._

 _"Kau tidak sendirian hyung aku disini, dihatimu. Jadi semangatlah sedikit nde?"_

 _Ia tidak pergi. Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah pergi dari hati seorang Kim Taehyung._

 _Ia selalu ada dihati Kim Taehyung._

.

.

 _Youre gonna be fine_

 _But tears still fall_

 _I want smile today._

.

.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan wajah pucat miliknya. Yang mencoba untuk tersenyum dengan bahagia. Ia harus senyum hari ini, minimal hari ini saja. Setelah mendapat mimpi tentang Jungkook tadi malam Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik dan ia merasa ingin senyum dengan bahagia sekarang.

Ia tersenyum mengingat jika ada Jungkook disini, pasti namja itu akan mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan mengambil foto mereka berdua. Dan pasti namja itu akan mengatakan sesuatu kalimat yang membuatnya hatinya berdegub kencang. Ah, ia jadi merindukannya.

Tes.

"Astaga Kookie, aku menangis lagi"

Ia tersenyum, tapi air mata miliknya tetap saja keluar dengan sendirinya jika ia mengingat kembali kenangan dirinya dengan Jeon Jungkook.

"Maaf Kookie, aku tidak bisa tersneyum dengan benar sekarang"

Ia merunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya.

.

.

 _Now I want you to smile_

 _Youre pretty when you smile._

.

.

 _"Dasar Kim Taehyung. kau mengingkari janji yang kita buat di mimpimu Hyung"_

 _Jungkook datang kedalam mimpi seorang Kim Taehyung untuk membuat perjanjian dengannya, perjanjian sederhana. Ia hanya bilang pada hyung tercintanya itu untuk tersenyum dengan bahagia hari ini dan tidak akan menangis apapun alasannya. Dan Taehyung menyanggupi janji itu._

 _Tapi nyatanya pagi ini dia menangis. Astaga Jungkook benar-benar marah sekarang. Kenapa hyungnya yang satu ini suka sekali menangis semenjak dirinya pergi?_

 _"Aku ingin kau terseneyum hyung. Senyum lima jari milikmu"_

 _Ia tersenyum kecil, mengingat tentang senyum lucu dan lugu milik kekasih manisnya itu. Ia ingat senyum itu dulu yang membangkitkan semangatnya saat ia hampir kalah dalam pertandingan Taekwondo, senyuman itu yang membuat dirinya lupa akan daratan. Dulu ia sering melihat senyuman itu, tapi sekarang senyuman itu lenyap dan membuat dirinya rindu akan senyuman milik kekasihnya._

 _"Kau tahu hyung, kau cantik saat tersenyum. Jadi tersenyumlah sering-sering ok hyung?"_

 _Ia menangis. Mengingat betapa bodohnya ialah yang menyebabkan senyuman itu hilang sekarang._

 _Ia memang kejam._

.

.

 _I have a faith_

 _By destiny_

.

.

"Aku ingin kemakan Jungkook hari ini, Jimin." Taehyung tersenyum tipis kearah sahabatnya yang sedang mengemut lollipop dengan perisa persik yang nikmat.

"Baiklah hati-hati, atau kau mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Jungkook"

Taehyung menatap langit bewarna biru cerah diatasnya. Dan memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa kulitnya.

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu larut ok?"

"hmm"

Taehyung tau, bahwa hidup semua manusia itu sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Manusia hanya bisa menjalaninya, menjadi pemain sebuah opera, berlaga layaknya seorang _actor_ handal yang dapat memerankan peran apapun.

Dan Taehyung menyakini bahwa opera hidupnya sekarang tidak ada kata _happy ending_ diakhir cerita. Yang ada hanya _sad ending_ yang bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang ia kira. Ia mempunyai _kepercayaan_ pada _takdir_ , mungkin beberapa orang menganggap bodoh takdir. Tapi tidak untuk dirinya yang sangat menaruh kepercayaan kepada takdir.

Walaupun takdir yang dimilikinya adalah takdir yang bodoh, ia tetap percaya akan takdir.

"Jungkook, kau baik?"

"Aku tidak baik Jungkook, sejak kau tidak ada"

Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap batu nisan yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan sendu miliknya.

"Aku yakin ini takdir yang bagus ya kan? Mungkin tuhan mengambilmu dariku agar aku tidak manja lagi dan jadi anak yang mandiri. Takdir yang kita miliki memang sangat bagus kan Jungkook?"

"Aku masih berharap takdir kita lebih bagus dari ini Kookie"

Ia menangis sekarang, menangis didalam keheningan makam dan malam. Ia terisak, bahkan karena ia terisak ia jadi susah benafas.

"Takdir kita memang selalu bagus ya Kook"

.

.

"Jungkook, kau baik?"

 _"Tidak, karena kau tidak baik"_

"Aku tidak baik Jungkook, sejak kau tidak ada"

 _"Aku tahu itu Hyung"_

"Aku yakin ini takdir yang bagus ya kan? Mungkin tuhan mengambilmu dariku agar aku tidak manja lagi dan jadi anak yang mandiri. Takdir yang kita miliki memang sangat bagus kan Jungkook?"

 _"Bagi orang yang mencari uang untuk membiayai kehidupan dirinya yang tinggal sendiri di Seoul, kau bukan orang yang manja hyung"_

 _"Dan takdir kita memang bagus hyung, terlalu bagus malah"_

"Aku masih berharap takdir kita lebih bagus dari ini Kookie"

 _"Ini sudah sangat bagus Hyung, sangaattttt bagus. Sampai aku ingin menangis rasanya"_

"Takdir kita memang terlalu bagus ya, Jungkook"

 _"Terlalu bagus sampai aku ingin menghilangkan takdir kita hyung"_

 _"Bahkan kau adalah takdir yang paling bagus. Untuk aku tinggalkan"_

.

.

.

.

Haiii, aku update ff lain bukan coloring book -_- ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Berry Good Angel yang enak banget didengerin *bagiku sih. Tapi sumpah lagu ini sebenarnya enak banget didengerin kalian harus baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagi itu.


End file.
